


The Hobbit Guy: A Totally Expected Parody

by Dr_Burns



Series: Tea Party 9000 [4]
Category: Family Guy, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Burns/pseuds/Dr_Burns
Summary: Another stupid storm power-out = Another stupid story as told by Peter; Except this time he’ll be re-telling his own take about the story of “The Hobbit” (but only the first two parts of the live-action movie trilogy, and not the last part (because that part is a little too weird (just saying))).





	The Hobbit Guy: A Totally Expected Parody

\--- TODO: WRITE SCRIPT ---


End file.
